<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creaming the Cougar by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378591">Creaming the Cougar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon'>rwby_noncon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Facials, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Neopolitan, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Incest, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of spying in the Schnee Manor for Cinder, Neo comes across a wasted Willow and can't resist taking advantage of the cougar's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neopolitan/Willow Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creaming the Cougar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a request by BurstEdge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having successfully arrived in Atlas, Cinder had Neo disguise herself as a butler in the Schnee manor in order to learn the family's secrets. So far, all Neo learned was the father was a rich asshole, the mother was apparently an alcoholic, and that little boy was a smarmy prick Neo would have loved to torture if she had the chance.</p>
<p>It was a relatively quiet night in the manor. Jacques was doing some campaign work in his office, so unfortunately Neo couldn't get inside. Whitley was in his room doing who fucking cares, but he didn't matter unless he demanded some shit. Willow was the wild card in this family, as she seemed to be in different parts of the house every night likely drinking herself stupid.</p>
<p>Neo was in the east wing of the manor, taking note of the rooms one by one. Eventually she stumbled into a guest bedroom that had who else but Willow, passed out on the floor with a bottle in one hand and her scroll in the other. Curious as to what she had on her scroll, Neo peeked and saw what appeared to be a porn video of a woman getting gangbanged. Neo looked at Willow's pants and noticed the crotch area of her pants were completely soaked, though Neo didn't know if it was from the spilled alcohol or jerking off to whatever porn she was watching.</p>
<p>Neo remembered the important advice Roman used to give her back in their street living days: Never let anyone catch you sleeping or passed out, because you were bound to get a hard dicking. Neo had seen and sometimes even participated in raping the street rats who made the mistake of leaving themselves unprotected. Unfortunately for Willow, she just happened to be passed out drunk in a huge manor with no one else in sight, and Neo was aching to bust a nut after nearly a month of keeping it in. Neo locked the door and undid her semblance, which included having to hide the massive 10-inch futa cock in her pants.</p>
<p>As Neo went over to strip Willow, Neo could smell Willow's vodka-laced breath several feet away. How much did this old hag drink? Whatever the amount, it was apparently enough for Neo to rip off all her clothes without Willow making even the slightest sign she was awake, snoring and drooling as Neo relieved Willow of all articles of clothing.</p>
<p>Looking at Willow's naked body, she was impressed for how stacked this old hag was. For a woman her age, her tits were big and firm, hardly any wrinkles or signs of aging. With Willow laid out flat on the floor, Neo got on top of her and rubbed her dick between Willow's tits and got damn did it feel good. Neo squeezed Willow's soft breasts on her dick, rubbing her shaft on Willow's chest. It would have been great to see how Willow was at sucking cock, but Neo didn't want to wake her up and suffer the consequences. </p>
<p>Once Neo was ready to unload, Neo placed the tip of her cock near Willow's open mouth and fired her semen, coating Willow's entire face and filling her mouth up in thick white cum. As if on instinct from all her drinking, Willow swallowed the cum without a second thought. Neo freaked out, thinking that was surely going to wake her up.</p>
<p>"Oooh that's good," muttered Willow. Neo jumped off Willow and was ready to make herself look invisible so Willow wouldn't catch her, but to her surprise, Willow was still knocked out. Not even the prostitutes Roman and Neo found and raped in the past were this black out drunk. With Neo still having plenty saved up, she decided to give Willow more of what she had coming.</p>
<p>Neo lifted the unconscious Willow and bent her over the edge of the guest bed so her ass was sticking out. Neo licked two of her fingers and dipped them into Willow's asshole. Surprisingly Willow's ass was pretty loose, as if Willow was used to putting things in there. Considering the state Neo found her in, she was probably a closet whore who fucked herself constantly, as it didn't sound like she was getting any satisfaction from the men of this house.</p>
<p>Neo kept plunging her fingers in and out as Willow kept snoring, although Neo could have sworn she heard Willow moan a bit. With her ass primed and ready, Neo shoved her giant futa cock into Willow's ass, trying to push as hard as she could to get her entire length in. Willow moaned from the feeling of Neo thrusting into her, and slowly opened her eyes and turned to Neo.</p>
<p>"Weiss? Winter?" said Willow, sounding slightly slurred. "Is that you?"</p>
<p>Neo was so deep in thought about ravaging Willow's ass that she didn't come up with a backup plan, and in a last second effort quickly changed herself to look like Weiss. She instantly realized her mistake of choosing to disguise as one of the daughters and was worried she was about to get busted. Instead, Willow just smiled and moaned in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm, Weiss!" said Willow, clearly sounding sloshed. "Iz been so long since I hadda cock insigh me! Please, fuck me hard!"</p>
<p>Neo was taken aback by Willow's statement, but quickly played along and grabbed Willow's cheeks, spreading them wide as Neo continued to thrust her futa cock into Willow.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck yes!" yelled Willow. "Go deeper, Weiss! Deeper!"</p>
<p>As Neo obliged and shoved her dick further in, she had to wonder: How fucked up was this woman that not only did she think Neo was one of those Schnee bitches, but she was begging to get sodomized by Neo's throbbing futa cock? Not that Neo gave a shit or felt sorry for her anyway as she plowed into this woman's ass over and over. If Willow had a fetish for getting raped by her own kin, who was Neo to stop her?</p>
<p>"God, Weiss! You're bigger than I remember! Fuck!"</p>
<p>Willow moaned so loudly Neo was surprised no one else in the house heard them. Guess that's one of the benefits of living in such a huge fucking place. Feeling she had nothing else to lose, Neo spanked Willow hard for good measure, which Willow replied with more moans of pleasure.</p>
<p>"Getting rough Weiss? Go on then! Spank me! Spank your naughty fucking mother!"</p>
<p>Neo went full bore and spanked Willow several times, then reached over and pulled on Willow's hair, causing Willow to moan and beg for more. This stupid drunk cunt was just an emotional punching bag of a cum dumpster, and Neo couldn't be happier. As far as Willow was aware, she was getting banged by one of her kin, a twisted fantasy she had developed when Jacques quit giving her the sexual satisfaction she needed. How she wished Weiss and Winter would come back often so Willow can enjoy their futa cocks more and treat her like the terrible slut she was.</p>
<p>"Cum inside me, Weiss! Fill your dirty mother up!"</p>
<p>Neo smiled and used Willow's hair to push herself all the way in, unleashed her second load inside Willow's ass, filling Willow's stomach up with hot futa cum.</p>
<p>"We should...we should do this again...Weiss..." muttered Willow before passing out again, bent over the bed as Neo pulled out, a cream pie of jizz slowly leaking down Willow's legs.</p>
<p>As much as Neo wanted to ravage this pathetic old cunt all night, she had a job to do and didn't want to risk getting caught in case all this yelling did attract attention. She used Willow's ripped off clothes to wipe herself clean and got back to her disguise to scout the Schnee manor, leaving the drunk incestuous cougar lying in a pool of her own booze and cum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>